


After the Séance

by elistaire



Series: The Friendship of Margot and Rebecca [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Shadow (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and Rebecca go to a séance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Séance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi Shaw (Gryphonrhi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> Just a little snippet set after The Hat Therat.

“That was entirely ridiculous,” Margot said as they exited the grand old mansion. She wrapped a scarf around her head to keep her hair in place. It was an extraordinarily chilly Halloween evening. 

“I told you it would be,” Rebecca said as she also wrapped her own scarf. “I’ve been to séances before and the knocks and taps are always caused through trickery.”

“I should have believed you,” Margot said on a sigh. “Look, there’s Lamont. He’s brought the car around.”

“But it was fun,” Rebecca said, smiling at Margot. “I always enjoy these outings that you take me to.”

“It was fun,” Margot agreed. “Would you like to come back with me? I’ll put the kettle on for tea.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Maybe we can tell each other ghost stories. Halloween isn’t half over yet.”

“Ghost stories?” Rebecca raised an eyebrow. “Things that go bump in the night?”

“Yes, absolutely!” Margot said. She put her hand to the door handle just after Lamont stopped the car. She opened the back door for Rebecca and then slid in after her. Lamont was chauffeuring for the evening. 

“Good evening, ladies,” he said from the front. “Have a fine séance?”

“Perfectly bewitching!” Margot told him, then she leaned in against Rebecca. “What’s your favorite? Ghost story, I mean. The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe always frightened me to pieces.”

Rebecca thought for a moment. “The Legend of Sleepy Hollow,” she said, her eyes faraway and distant. “The thought of the headless horseman makes me shudder.”

Margot laughed. “Maybe we should tell happy stories then.”

“I like that idea much better,” Rebecca said, and they rode away to have their tea.


End file.
